


Breaking up would be too much of a hassle...

by tyomawrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy oneshot, M/M, fluffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of this on FB; https://www.facebook.com/465652006835984/photos/a.466136280120890.103712.465652006835984/659243504143499/?type=1&theater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking up would be too much of a hassle...

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I posted it 2 days ago and now there's 9 kudos. Thanks guys. :D

Mycroft paced across his office desperately. The date was February 14th. Sentiment. Ugh! He sighed loudly causing Anthea to poke her head around the door.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" She asked.

"I need you to find me something for Valentines Day." He said before returning to his pacing.

"Of course sir. Shall it be something extravagant or simple." She asked.

"Simple of course."

 

* * *

 

 

He looked at the card sitting on his office desk. 

 _'We've reached the point where breaking up would be a hassle- will you marry me?'_ The card said.

It was mocking him with glee. And for an inanimate object, it was doing well at mocking him.

 

Dinner tonight? -GL

**Somewhere fancy? -MH**

I was thinking takeaway at the flat. -GL

**See you at 7 Gregory. -MH**

 

He looked up from his phone and smiled to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Straightening his tie, he knocked on Gregory's flat.

"Mycroft." Lestrade said, opening the door with a smile.

"Gregory." He smiled back, following Greg, who motioned him to come in.

"So, I ordered some Indian takeaway, I hope you don't mind the choice." He said looking at his feet.

"I don't mind." Mycroft assured.

"So what you go there?" He asked leaning closer to see the card and box being held gingerly in Mycrofts' hand.

".. This is for you.." He held out the card. "Happy Valentines Day Gregory." 

Greg scanned the front of the card and his face broke out into a smile.  _'Happy Valentines Day Gregory.'_  The card said.  _'So will you marry me?'_

"Oh Mycroft." He gasped, pulling Mycroft into a hug, smiling at the man. "Yes, yes I will." He pressed a kiss to Mycrofts lips and hugged him again.

"Gregory." Mycroft said, a grin breaking out on his face, a chance from his usually calm composure. "Thank you."


End file.
